


it's 2 am and i'm scared

by zuliamol



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Cuddle, F/F, Fluff, scared sana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 22:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuliamol/pseuds/zuliamol
Summary: Sana is really afraid of thunderstorms and wants to sleep with a groggy Dahyun.





	it's 2 am and i'm scared

Sana has always hated storms. The sound of thunder freaked her out.  _How could the sky make such a horrendus sound?_   

 

People would make fun of her for being so afraid of thunderstorms, but she didn't care. She was terrified of it and period. 

 

It so happened to be a long and stressful day full of meetings and photoshoots and Sana was already agitaded when the rain started. Then the thunders came and she started feeling anxious and terrified. It was 2 a.m and she didn't want to turn on the TV to distract herself and risk waking up the other members in the dorm. But she just couldn't deal with it alone. 

 

Before she even registered, she was up and her feet were taking her to Dahyun's bedroom. She didn't even bother knocking, she knew Dahyun wouldn't mind and she was an usual visitor in her bedroom.

 

"Dubu" she budged the younger girl once. Twice. Three times, until she finally groaned a "what?" very much still asleep.

 

"Can I sleep with you?"

 

"What?" Dahyun was still asleep. Sana almost felt sorry, but she was there with a mission.

 

"There's a thunderstorm and I can't sleep. Can I sleep with you?" Sana asked, now raising her voice a little so the Korean girl would understand.

 

Dahyun just stared at her, finally understanding what was happening.

 

"Fine" was all she said. 

 

Sana slipped in Dahyun's bed, trying to take as little space as possible as to not annoy the other girl any further, but at least she was surrounded by Dahyun's scent. She liked Dubu's smell of strawberry and lavender, and she smiled, feeling a bit calmer.

 

After a few minutes, Sana was almost falling asleep. But she felt the bed shift beside her and, before she knew, Dahyun's leg was wrapped around her and soon enough her arms as well. Sana smiled wider and sunk against Dahyun's touch.

 

"Goodnight, Sana" Dahyun barely whispered and barried her face onto the back of Sana's head.

 

"Goodnight, Dubu" Sana responded and she'd swear she felt a ghost of lips on the back of her neck.

 

She held Dahyun's hands as she drifted into sleep once more. 

 

 

 


End file.
